Silence
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: The silence was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was dark and deathly quiet. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


**Author's note: **** I'm really sorry if I give you feels in this fic...just kidding. I had this idea floating round my head for a couple of days and just had to write it. It's set when Hiccup is chief and my idea of an all out war between those who ride dragons and those wanting to kill them. **

**Also this is my first HTTYD fanfic so yeah...hope this is okay. **

* * *

The battle had been long and difficult. Many people and dragons had lost their lives. Astrid stood on a rocky outcrop of the beach, Stormfly was beside her and she quickly put her hand on her dragon's muzzle. She had almost lost her to a stray spear, it had been inches from impaling her, but she had managed to pull her dragon up in time to avoid it. Some others had not been so lucky.

She looked around her at the battle torn beach, dragons and riders littered the beach and the ground was covered with blood. She was aware she too was covered in blood but thankfully most wasn't her own. She continued smoothing her dragon until she saw shapes coming towards her. She recognized them to be Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, all with their dragons. She sighed with relief. Then she noticed who wasn't among them.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked Snotlout as he approached her. He merely shook his head.

Dread filled her entire body. "No" she whispered in shock. Snotlout put a hand on her arm "I saw them in the middle of the battlefield, Toothless didn't look so good, I tried calling them but they didn''t hear me, I haven't seen them since" he said to her softly. But Astrid shook her head and took his hand off of her arm "no, I'll find them, they'll be okay" she said, anger flashed in her eyes. Snotlout was afraid of how fierce she had become.

"I'm going to find them" Astrid announced before she roughly shoved past Snotlout and ran towards the center of the now quiet battlefield.

She looked around her, the dust making it hard to see. She could make out some figures half alive but none of them were Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" she called desperately, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt dizzy and sick. Worry filled her like a cloud, blocking every other thought until she was overwhelmed with the sensation.

"Over here" came a response.

That voice. It was Hiccup but it didn't sound like him. It sounded bleak, desolate, like it had all the life sucked out of it. Her heart stopped.

She had found him.

He was on his knees on the floor, cradling something in his lap. It took her a second to realise that he had Toothless' head in his lap and the great dragon was motionless on the ground. Wounds inflicted on him from the battle covered his entire body. Blood pooled around him and flowed fast. She knew that this wound was a mortal one.

She walked towards Hiccup, her legs were shaking and she found herself falling on her knees besides him. She could hear Hiccup whispering to his dragon "It's okay, bud. You'll be okay. Come on, you've survived worse then this" she watched as Hiccup gently smoothed Toothless' head and the dragon cooed softly, trying feebly to lift his head so he could give his rider a gentle lick. But the effort clearly was too much as his head landed back on Hiccup's lap. He let out a little groan and Hiccup let out a sob, pressing his forehead to his dragon "please don't leave me bud, please" he whispered hoarsely. Astrid was fighting back tears. Hiccup kept up his administrations, pouring all the love he had for Toothless into him, trying to bring him round by the power of his bond "You save me, I save you, remember? Just hold on please" But it was clearly not going to work. With a gentle sigh Toothless closed his eyes and moved no more.

Silence.

If you had asked Astrid at the time, she would have told you that the silence that followed Toothless' death felt like the world had stopped turning. Like the world Hiccup had lived in seemed to have stopped existing. The silence was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was dark and deathly quiet.

She sat stock still beside Hiccup, who had gone rigid and still. Hesitantly she put her hand on his shoulder and as if that touch seemed to break him out of his trance, Hiccup turned to look at her.

She had never seen so much grief before in another person's face. So much overwhelming grief. Like nothing could reach that person from whatever depths that emotion reached in them. It took her breath away.

"He's gone, Astrid" was all he said. But his eyes...they were glazed over. Like something had died in him when Toothless had died.

"It's not your fault" Astrid said softly, she forced herself to stand and held out her hand to help Hiccup up, but his eyes grew dark "No, I won't leave him" he said quietly and continued to kneel beside his dragon.

A movement behind her alerted her to the rest of the riders coming towards them. They took in the sight before them and they gasped. She was dimly aware of Ruffnut saying "oh no" and Snotlout's startled exclamation of "is Toothless okay?"

Astrid shook her head slowly, motioning to Hiccup. He was still softly talking to his dragon, tears tracking down his face. She had never, ever seen him like this. So broken and beaten.

She tried once more to lead him away, to make him see there was no more he could do. But Hiccup was unmovable, like he was made of stone. He wouldn't leave Toothless' side.

It was some hours before Hiccup made himself move away from Toothless. He just silently got up and walked over to Astrid, who immediately held him in her arms whilst he cried. She cried too, cried because Toothless had died and cried because she could feel Hiccup's grief pouring out of him in waves.

Hiccup had broke when Toothless had died.

* * *

**Author's note: I'M SORRY. Well somewhat sorry. Sorry for the feels, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I was in the mood for something bleak and dark and sad. XD Please review! **


End file.
